


[Moodboard] Bertie x Reginald Retire to the Country

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Jeeves & Wooster Moodboards [2]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: England (Country), Fanart, M/M, Mood Board, Post-Canon, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Jeeves & Wooster: Bertie Wooster x Reginald Jeeves Retire to the Country Post-War
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: Jeeves & Wooster Moodboards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168829
Kudos: 6





	[Moodboard] Bertie x Reginald Retire to the Country

**Author's Note:**

> So my thoughts on this were that Bertie inherits the title of Lord Yaxley from his uncle and he and Jeeves move to the country. It is now post-war and quite a lot of the house is closed and they don't really have domestic staff just a local girl who comes in to clean, but Bertie's got his victory garden and Jeeves does all the cooking. Though they've learned to economize on a lot of things, keeping Bertie's grand piano in good order is not one of them. 
> 
> While they're discreet, their relationship is pretty much an open secret in the neighborhood but no one would dream of going after that clever and helpful Mr. Jeeves nor cheerful and generous Mr. Wooster. They are always having people 'round for visits; Mabel, Bingo and their children, Angela and Tuppy's children who summered with them growing up, and even the children sent to them during the Blitz.


End file.
